transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Rise of Silas
Medical Bay - - Antarctica Ice Shelf Several operating tables are set in a row here, and long benches line the walls. On these benches are assorted tools and equipment used in repairing damaged Decepticons. The benches near the door are for patients waiting their turn for treatment. Scattered throughout the room are various repair droids, awaiting the arrival of more wounded to repair. The room gives you the perception of being immaculately clean, with not a single tool out of place. Your olfactory sensors pick up the faint odor of the cleansing solutions used to keep the room clean and sanitary. Contents: Harrow's Office Sign Brunt Obvious exits: East leads to Laboratory. West leads to Main Hallway. <'Decepticon'> Tarboil, gumby medic whispers, "Uh, hey, uh, I dunno if these guys can hear this transmission, but, uh, I think we might have a situation in the medba--" *krak* *klonk* <'Decepticon'> Soundwave has encrypted this channel. <'Decepticon'> Tarboil's status has suddenly changed to OFFLINE. Combat: Your stats and limits have been reset by an administrator. <'Decepticon'> Soundwave says, "ACTIVE MILITARY PATROL TO THAT LOCATION. BUZZSAW, INVESTIGATE." <'Decepticon'> Buzzsaw says, "I am already en route." Arachnae has arrived. Arachnae slips quietly into the area. Any Decepticons entering the medbay should see an unsettling sight. All of the medics that were on duty for this shift are now lying on the ground in smoking heaps. There were several patients in here, as well, and they also have smoking holes in them as well--someone was ruthlessly thorough, here! Anyone with technical expertise will be able to determine that the security cameras and countermeasures have been hacked and disabled. Yet, perhaps more unsettling is Scorponok standing alone, in the middle of the room. <'Decepticon'> Buzzsaw says, "Decepticons, be advised there may be a hostile force within the Bay. Approach with caution, and weapons drawn." Gliding into the bay, Buzzsaw is quick to take in the chaos and carnage that appears to have befallen the medical team. Not disturbed, nor fearful, in the slightest, though, he simply banks to find a decent perch, his cameras extending from their hiding spots to record and pass the feed of what the scene looks like to any on Soundwave's 'Watch Me' lists. Vocal emitters come online with that soft, almost record-like scratch as they project words his beak fails to mirror. "Anyone still operational, report what transpired." And, for good measure, "Failure to do so, if I indeed find you operational later, will result in both problems being rectified slowly." Soundwave , Decepticon Intelligence himself, moves to hurriedly investigate the situation, his concussion blaster out, even with that little silver spinny thingie in it he sometimes uses. The Tape Commander slowly evaluates the room, and unconsciously moves to fill the doorway as best he can. Buzzsaw at least was in the area, and while a most loyal and needed ally, he was too valuable to risk here, right away. He analyzes the room slowly. -Backaxle: Several energy rounds pierced his chest cavity, severing his Lasercore in a tight spread of shot. Intentional. -Rictis: The 'smilercon' has had his jaw ripped off, and his frontplate rended, leaving him an energon mess. -Sabot: Another victim of point blank energy rounds, his HE internal rounds exploded when his systems went critical. Only way he was identified was by his high-heel purple-blue boots. Soundwave turns to Scorponok for a moment. He rumbles his first words in this altercation. "RUMBLE, EJECT." He taps his shoulder, ejecting the blue tape, then slowly lowers his gun. "LORD SCORPONOK." The words are bitter to his vocalizer, but when one plays the right hand, he doesn't always get the chance to reject the body. "WHAT HAS HAPPENED HERE?" Rumble comes flitting out of Soundwave's chest compartment in tape mode, then transforms in mid-air and by the time he hits the floor, he already has one laser-rifle off of his back and in his hand, looking around on alert. <'Decepticon'> Soundwave says, "NO SIGNS OF AUTOBOTS:REPUGNUS, IMPACTOR OR WHIRL WITHIN A THOUSAND CLICKS OF TRYPTICON." Blast Off appears to the side of the doorway next to Soundwave, looking wary and holding his ionic blaster- ready for action. He received the call like the others as well as Buzzsaw's warning. As CO of Aerospace he couldn't completely ignore it- unfortunately. What a bother. It HAD been a fairly nice quiet day otherwise. So now he stands, looking in, and sees Scorponok standing in the middle of the room, surrounded by the smoking carcasses of various medics. As someone possessing fairly high technical skill, he also quickly notes the cameras and security systems which have been disabled. Blast Off also sees Buzzsaw already arrived and inside the room. The Combaticon is not afraid, but he is naturally cautious, so he remains standing silently near the doorway (though not blocking it as Soundwave may already be doing so anyway). He wants to be able to dodge quickly if need be, but also keep an optic on things. He'll let others go in first- and take any attacks if they come. Considering his relative status as 'free agent' amongst the official rankings of the Empire at the moment, Airlift takes it upon himself to simply continue taking things upon himself. It's how mech's are getting repaired as he's been striving to take up the slack in the severely depleted and in his words 'criminally mismanaged by a criminal' division he once lead. He'd caught sight of Buzzsaw briefly, chasing after the tape on his way to investigate, but the bird is simply too maneuverable. Airlift on the other hand..well..what he lacks in grace he made up for in turn radius assistance - twin sets of claw marks mar one of the corners leading towards the Medbay from where he'd had to break momentum to turn fast enough. Both claw marks appear to be right handed. He touches down and moves in quickly after Buzzsaw, taking cover in the doorway as he levels his plasma cannon into the room. His medical scanner is deployed as he begins to survey they carnage, left hands gripping the door frame as he looks within. "What in the slag..." he mutters as he stares for a moment, trying to get any 'life sign' readings. Arachnae had been coming to Trypticon to research her own records. Bits and fragments of time have filtered back into her memory but in no apparent pattern. She's been keeping to herself, best to not stir slag up by mis-remembering anything imporant- when her solitary thoughts are disrupted by the broadcast about problems in medical. Always a medic, this stirs something, a dweller deep, eliciting wings to cant and shift to an aggressive position, optics to shift hues to dark gold, dynamos to begin cycling up. The languid steps from her slow traipse through Trypticon have sped into a striding stalk, bringing her towards the Medical bay and evidently several con's back. A brow lifts, a taloned hand pulls her visor down over her optics. "If there is an emergency of a medical nature, please remove yourselves from the doorway and allow a medic through please." Tone softly spoken but firm. She can't see the carnage past the door blockers herself though. "Remember: Don't touch nothin', or you'll mess up all the evidence!" Rumble says to no one in particular. Airlift glances back at Arachnae's arrival and mutters, He mutters to Arachnae, "... old... there's no... our... in... is... to repair.." There's no response from any of the smouldering victims in the room. Apparently, whomever shot them made their shots count. Scorponok, on the other hand, is a different story. "Scorponok?" comes a deep voice from the towering Decepticon. But something's wrong with the voice. It lacks Scorponok's angry growl, nor does it match Zarak's smooth, seductive tones. No, this voice oozes contempt and superiority. Scorponok's head tilts up somewhat. "There has been a change in management. From now on, I give the commands, and you will all obey me without question. Refuse, and, well, we can always use more parts for recycling." You have been locked out of channel decepticon by Soundwave. CHAT: IC Globals Object removes you from channel <'Decepticon'>. Arachnae raises brows. Arachnae mutters to Airlift. Buzzsaw narrows his optics at the demand made by the only response in the medbay, the intensity of that burning red light increasing ever so slightly. Demands... and certainly not the best sort of demands. The condor seems less than pleased, but all available recording devices focus on the headmaster with a keen speed and precision. As orders are issued from Soundwave, he simply nods slowly and starts to monitor the lockdown protocols, sending updates of their status to Soundwave directly. "Lord Scorponok, you are functional and in good order, I assume?" Time to go to work... He lifts off, gliding down to do as most condors do when leadership is present... And perches on Scorponok's shoulder. "Welcome back, Sir." Soundwave moves forward into the room, moving up past Rumble. His footfalls are slow, hesitant. Certainly the Tape Commander dreaded the day when Scorponok finally snapped. He inches his gun back up, while he starts to try to process those vocal differences. The smugness, the arrogance. Soundwave actually stiffens, when Buzzsaw actually perches on him...The birdbot was within rending range. He flips through a thousand voices in an instant, and then he understands, he knows.... "STARSCREAM." On the other hand, Airlift comes upon this situation more unaware than even most of those arriving. The little response from Arachnae gets a growl, "I'll explain later.." he says through clenched teeth. He follows Soundwave into the room and the high pithced whine of his plasma cannon spinning up to full is audible, still pointed into the room, only now having a target. "Who the smeg is.." he'd been about to ask who Scorponok was..but at the comment from Soundwave he actually pauses. "What are you talking about Soundwave? He's dead..Lord Galvatron personally obliterated every atom of that traitorous slime!" The four armed Reaver is practically seething with rage, optics burning and targetting visor closed in place as his lower set of arms draw out the staff of his energy scythe, not yet igniting the blade as his upper left hand braces against his cannon arm, circling along the outer edge of the medbay to spread out. Blast Off huffs just slightly at the sight of Airlift, narrowing his optics a bit...but then Arachnae is behind him, tapping at his back and he blinks and looks back at her. Airlift mutters something to her but he can't quite make out what. Hmmmph, hitting on Arachnae too, are we? Well... as long as it's not Scorn. Wait...what? He shakes his head. That made NO SENSE and he should just focus on the matter at hand like the *complete professional* he is. And then Scorponok speaks and ensures he will do just that. The Combaticon's optics narrow at the large Headmaster and he grips his gun even more tightly. As evidenced by radio commms, Soundwave isn't happy. Not that... he ever is, of course. But... hmmm. This might be interesting. Scorponok versus Soundwave, perhaps? Blast Off raises an optic ridge but for now makes no moves. He has nothing at stake here. Though then there's Buzzsaw's odd behavior. What? And then.... Soundwave's proclamation of Starscream, which suddenly makes the Combaticon blink and take notice. Again- What? He looks at Scorponok, now wondering... "Don't tell me his ghost's returned somehow..." Blast Off isn't sure he'd like THIS at all. Starscream- well, the Combaticons have a certain HISTORY with the Seeker and... No, he doesn't think he likes this AT ALL. Rumble looks...decidedly very uncomfortable at the events of the past 60 seconds. For a moment, he's just too stunned to do anything at all, as if he's just paralyzed with disbelief. But he's got his orders, so in order to break away from his inaction, he transforms and inserts his tape-mode into a slot in one of the terminals to assist with the lockdown. He's not going to be one of the gawkers at THIS freak show. Nope! Rumble folds over and actually shrinks in size to become a tiny cassette tape. Scorn has arrived. Arachnae lets out a soft 'hrmph', wings tucking in behind her neatly, aggressive tilt angling out. She sidesteps and slips more into the space, occupying the slot Airlift was in. Scorponok is peered at, brows raising before a cursory examination of the dead is given. Attention flicks back to the large mech and she sketches a polite bow, straightening. Tone still soft, she queries, "Any particular reason to have destroyed the on-call medical team?" The mentioning of Starscream is blinked at. Wasn't there something in the recent histories.. A shake of her head, no matter, now is now, then can be felt with later. "If you had need of a higher level of expertise, comm-ing a more experienced medic is, traditionally, the best means to insure the best service. This." A wave of a hand at the destruction, "Is poor judgement at best." She flicks wings, "Now, how may medical be of service?" Soundwave intones in a rumble "IT WOULD NOT BE THE FIRST TIME, COMBATICON." He takes a moment to judge whom is around him. Two loyal and mighty tapes. A Reaverbot, an amnesiatic, a half-step away from treason Combaticon, and quite possibly a Starscream-possessing Scorponok. This had the potential to go wrong a million ways. For a moment, he envisions his body turning grey, gut shot and on his knees, his tapes destroyed before him. His free hand clenches fully at the thought, his finger a bit more drawn on the trigger... "Getting colder, Soundwave," Scorponok(?) says, slowly turning to face the Decepticons. "And really, I ought to be offended. That fool could never have pulled this off! But anyway, speaking of people who need a hint, here's one for you. Boys, come on out." Then, all the little cabinets full of medical supplies burst open and oh hell, there's squishies EVERYWHERE! Any 'con who's been paying any attention at all lately should know who they are--MECH soldiers, Zarak's allies! Or... they're supposed to be? The MECH troops appear to be armed with heft-looking energy rifles that could probably a sizeable hole in Cybertronian armor, even in spite of being mere human weapons. In fact, precisely these weapons were likely used to wipe out the medical team and their patients! "I killed the medical team because they were getting in my way. The patients had to die, too--didn't want them turning me in at the final stage, after all," Scorponok (?) calmly explains. "After all, all i wanted was a place at the table!" Scorponok(?) sneers. "The HEAD of the table." He glances over at Buzzsaw, then says, "Hm, right, thank you. Now kindly get off." And he disdainfully flicks a claw at Buzzsaw, clearly not a believer in the idea that a condor on your shoulder enhances your leadership abilities. "Oh, by the way, you're all working for MECH now, too." Combat: Targetting Error: You need to see Buzzsaw to attack him Combat: Buzzsaw appears from the shadows... Combat: Scorponok strikes Buzzsaw with his Disdainful Flick (Punch) attack! Combat: Soundwave runs a diagnostic check on Buzzsaw Buzzsaw is flicked...? Seriously? More like blasted into oblivion and sent flying. Seems the 'MECH' operator claiming control over Scorponok has severely underestimated just what the body is capable of doing. Needless to say, there's a rather battered, bruised, and halfway to broken condor, with an accompanying sized dent in the far wall of the medbay. Still, in spite of it all...there's a soft chuckle from the vocal emitters as the bird brushes himself off and engines kick in. "If that is what you believe, then allow me to paint a different story. All perceived weaknesses to the Decepticon Empire will be eliminated, no matter their status and standing." Combat: Buzzsaw analyzes Scorponok for weaknesses Soundwave can exploit. What a perfect time to have an emergency, and just as Scorn was busy. Luckily she has another task, which is to meet the others in the medbay. And she's just about to enter, weapons drawn, but suddenly gives pause and instead opts to listen in with an antenna to the door. Hm, MECH, eh? Yeah, that's not good. Better to go at this with a stealthier approach. And what better way to be stealthy than to be small? With a quick transformation the femme nearly disappears into her tiny mode, the miniscule mantis wriggling in and swiftly, yet quietly, scuttling towards Soundwave. Hopefully he doesn't move to swat as she climbs his back and perchs behind the commander's head, Scorn buzzing faintly when speaking. "Isn't this a lovely little predicament, mm? Just say the word, Commander, and I'll gladly crawl in his head and cut his processor out." With a flurry of shifting and compacting parts, Scorn is now in her teeny tiny mantis mode. Soundwave says, "NOT STARSCREAM...." Soundwave takes a half-step back as MECH agents...whom he didn't even scan for since it was so far into his own domain that the thought was LAUGHABLE. Soundwave is not laughing now however, he actually steps fully back, more willing to flee than fight this unknown foe. But then it happens. Scorponok raises his hand. He raises his hand towards Buzzsaw... And takes him into a wall.... Soundwave actually emotes, looking in dismay over at Buzzsaw. "BUZZSAW!" Rumble was still in the computer console, and Buzzsaw was wounded. He couldn't retreat, not with his kids here, they'd take the brunt of it. <<"MECH AGENTS HAVE COMPROMISED TRYPTICON!>> He bellows out a long range signal as best he can from his position. Buzzsaw's targetting data" Combat: Soundwave compares his Strength to Scorponok's Armor: Failure :( Soundwave says, "NOT STARSCREAM...." Soundwave takes a half-step back as MECH agents...whom he didn't even scan for since it was so far into his own domain that the thought was LAUGHABLE. Soundwave is not laughing now however, he actually steps fully back, more willing to flee than fight this unknown foe. But then it happens. Scorponok raises his hand. He raises his hand towards Buzzsaw... And takes him into a wall.... Soundwave actually emotes, looking in dismay over at Buzzsaw. "BUZZSAW!" Rumble was still in the computer console, and Buzzsaw was wounded. He couldn't retreat, not with his kids here, they'd take the brunt of it. <<"MECH AGENTS HAVE COMPROMISED TRYPTICON!>> He bellows out a long range signal as best he can from his position. Buzzsaw's targetting data comes in a moment later. He receives an optical layout of Scorponok, then instinctively overlays the red film over the picture revealing the weak spot...Scorponok's giant Con Insignia. Full of uncharacteristic rage, he rushes the Headmaster. "DECEPTICONS, RISE UP!" That WAS catchy! He grapples with Scorponok, attempting to manhandle him, but the great Headmaster is too strong, too tough, leaving Soundwave only managing to swing a good body blow at him..." Combat: Soundwave sets his defense level to Guarded. The cassette tape suddenly unfolds and expands quickly into Rumble's diminuitive robot mode. Combat: Soundwave strikes Scorponok with his One to the Robo-Kidneys! attack! -2 Combat: You took 13 damage. Arachnae blinks, then backs up as small.. natives come dashing out of nooks like so many Blattaria. Wings twitch and flutter-fan behind her as she lets out a soft 'erk' of dismay, optics wide and green. "!" Combat: Arachnae sets her defense level to Guarded. Rumble poinks out of the terminal, transforms back to robot mode, and runs over to locate Buzzsaw. Airlift was about to fire it seems, but when Soundwave unexpectedly rushed in, the Reaver's aim is fouled. "Slag it!" he curses as he instead launches across the room towards where Buzzsaw went down. "I've got this Rumble, you get over there and wreck that thing!" he calls out as he scans over the damage to Buzzsaw. Showing off the effeciency of four arms he stows the scythe and gets to work. One hand shifts into a medical torch and his laser scalpels come out as he grabs the bird with a free hand to stabilize the wobbly flight, cutting away ruined armor and quickly doing a patch job on the tape. He even rewinds the excess ribbon with a pencil when he's done. Combat: Airlift quickly patches up some of Buzzsaw's minor injuries. Blast Off glances uncomfortably at Soundwave, really hoping he's wrong. That's a blast from the past he'd really like to avoid. Then Scorponok replies- and calls some little friends. Blast Off can't help but sneer under his faceplate with disdain and disgust. "Organics? Are you serious?" He lifts his blaster up as the MECH soldiers aim their weapons, pointing a weapon right back at them. He isn't afraid- they're merely pathetic organic creatures, after all, what threat could they really be to a Combaticon like him? He's no simple medic gumby. Then Scorponok says- what? "We're...working for them?" He doesn't sound like he believes this. Is this one of those jokes people pull, that always escape his understanding because he's not exactly the most social of people? Vortex likes jokes- he never gets his jokes either. Maybe this is one of THOSE. With his attention otherwise diverted, he doesn't notice Scorn. He DOES notice Soundwave's dismay at what happens to Buzzsaw, though, and takes note. But he is also, for now, inclined to work with the mech who ISN'T telling him to work with inferior fleshlings. So he follows suite, firing a blast at Scorponok- while still standing at the doorway. Because seriously... there is NO WAY he's working for squishies. The Combaticon may not like fighting as much as some of his team, but that doesn't mean he shies away from it. "I don't take orders from inferior species." Combat: Blast Off sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Blast Off strikes Scorponok with his I don't really care who runs the Decepticons but Fleshlings? NEVER. attack! -2 Combat: You took 9 damage. Combat: That attack has slightly corrupted your Firepower systems! Rumble scoots to a sudden stop beside Airlift, knowing that Buzzsaw's in capable (if not entirely sane) hands. His orders now updated, he pulls both laser-rifles off his back and turns to go blow up a few MECH agents. "You STILL haven't figured it out?" Scorponok(?) says, looking down at Soundwave with amusement as he slams into him, his bulk absorbing it. "Here's ANOTHER hint..." Scorponok's chest plate opens, and you see... https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/-nLRMLkMNftY/UVbKw-hG9kI/AAAAAAAAAGo/7JDckpPw4C8/s700/silastv.jpg Victor Caroli narrates over the scene, "Yes, that's right! The evil SILAS has somehow taken over Scorponok's body. It was SILAS who orchestrated multiple plots to destroy Cybertron, and is responsible for Franklin Cross's rise to power in the EDC as well as the assault of the intergalactic armada, the Coalition of the Brave, upon the Transformers' homeworld of Cybertron!" "Yes, that's right, Soundwave! Zarak didn't quite kill me after all," Silas explains. "I got myself a new heart, and I feel like I'm eighteen again! Of course, that might be because I borrowed a heart or two from an eighteen-year-old Nebulan boy!" He reaches out to grab Soundwave, hold him up in the air, and squeeeeeeeze. Of course, as he does so, he takes a shot from Blast Off and he closes his chest back up. "I'll get to you in a moment, Blast Off." And then, as Rumble guns down some MECH troops--it's quite messy--they return fire upon him and also on Blast Off! Buzzsaw is like that dog on a leash, just waiting to hear the soft 'snap' of the catch being released so it can tear into some hapless foe or another. He glances at Airlift only briefly as the more delicate recording devices are retracted for safe keeping, all the while keeping his gaze on Scorponok. He knows how to do this... he's too good at it sometimes, though. A quick scan of his systems does alert him to a few disparities in his own weapon-harness' engine operability, but the indicated feedback is within operational standards. The leading edges of his wings split open, revealing the thin blades that are his namesake exposed and ready... And then Airlift finishes his work. Buzzsaw is off like a bullet as soon as he spies Scorponok's chestplate open. Exposing internals? Tsk tsk... great way to open yourself up for something nice, quick, and surgical. Combat: Sneak Attack!! Combat: Buzzsaw strikes Scorponok with his This is me disabling something important... attack! Combat: You took 0 damage. Combat: That attack has temporarily limited Scorponok's Agility! (Crippled) No entry for '+comp' Combat: Rumble compares his Firepower to 40: Success! Combat: Rumble compares his Agility to 50: Success! Combat: Scorponok sets his defense level to Fearless. Soundwave struggles, his hands go up to Scorponok's hand that crushes his torso and vocalizer. "x x > 01 / 01" His voice pops and crackles, a strange distortion that completely inhumanizes his tone. His legs kick wildly as Silas/Scorponok crushes him, the pistons that drive the Headmaster's arm digging deep into his frame, breaking his tape holder in the process. In a panicked tone, he speaks again, ""!!> ...R / / ? 1 #" His tapes assault on his behalf, Buzzsaw taking advantage of weakness. Rumble vaguely seen shooting everything in sight....he had meant for his tape to break out the hammers, but it's all the same really. Energon gurgles as he tries to pull himself back, and out of Scorponok's pincer grasp. It was going to hurt. Combat: Soundwave damages himself. The Global Pose Tracker marks that Soundwave has 'skipped' his action for this round. It takes Airlift no time at all to get Buzzsaw back together, and surprisingly those spot welds and duct tape hold well as the little cassette launches into attack. Airlift himself, now that the field medic duties are finished, grabs his scythe off of the floor and ignites it, the long curved blade shimmering out with a crackle of excited energy. He spins and launches towards the center of the medbay, ignoring the squishy human things all over the room as he drives towards Scorponok himself. "I don't know who you are interloper, but no one challenges Lord Galvatron!" he cries out as he attacks. His blade swings in towards Scorponok's open torso but the medic spins at the last second and instead the scythe slices up towards the claw that is holding Soundwave, trying to cut him free of that grasp. Combat: Airlift strikes Scorponok with his I'd rather follow an unchrasimatic bore! attack! Combat: You took 5 damage. You drop Mech Agent Ambush!. Rumble uh ohs to himself. Things are getting a lot worse. It was one thing when it was just the MECH agents, but now, *'Soundwave'* is in serious trouble. The little pea-shooters on his back just weren't going to cut it. In something of a snap decision, the pylons come out, and he begins breaking up the floor with them -- much to Trypticon's great displeasure, and to Scorponok (and the MECH agents) inconvenience. "Let 'im GO!!" He bellows like an angry kid. And then...the floor begins to come apart, in large, loud, BANGs. Combat: Rumble strikes Scorponok with his Earthquake! Area attack! Combat: You took 4 damage. Combat: That attack has temporarily limited Scorponok's Agility! (Crippled) Combat: Rumble strikes Mech Agent Ambush! with his Earthquake! Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily limited Mech Agent Ambush!'s Agility! (Crippled) Blast Off watches as Scorponok reveals even further proof of his unfitness for duty- if that even counts as Scorponok at all, anyway. "I'll still be here.... Silas," he replies to the... whatever he is. Soundwave... looks- and sounds- like he's seen better days, though, as he gets damaged in the fight. Blast Off returns fire to the MECH agents, still standing in the doorway and dodging attacks to the best of his ability- which is pretty "able", to be honest. "You pests will be exterminated like the vermin that you are..." He comments calmly, taking yet another shot. If the place was bigger, he'd transform and rain bombardments on the nasty fleshlings from far above... but that won't work too well in this situation. The medbay needs more precise work. So- ionic blaster it is. Combat: Blast Off strikes Mech Agent Ambush! with his The Exterminator Has Arrived attack! That damnable Buzzsaw managed to slice up one of his control cables! Silas curses as he suddenly finds Scorponok harder to control, but at least the tape didn't get HIM just before closing up his chest "I'm Silas," Silas says to Airlift, opting to forego the ANSI this time. Soundwave tries to wriggle out of his grasp but just can't do it until Airlift slips in a blade into his wrist joint. "Nnn, fine, I'll let him go. You're proving more annoying right now at the moment anyway." And with that, his anti-gravity fusion cannon rises up into the Unicronian's chest. "...what the hell are you, anyway? Ah, well..." KACHOOM Silas's footing is worsened by Rumble's quakes, and the MECH troops fare worse, many of them stumbling over each other, and picking themselves back up only to be picked off by Blast Off. Still, it must be said that the MECH weapons pack a sting out of proportion to their size, and they return fire with numerous pinpricks of pain! Combat: Scorponok strikes Airlift with his Anti-Gravity Fusion Cannon attack! Combat: That attack has slowed Airlift, making him less efficient. Mech Agent Ambush! MECH Agents, and they're packing Heat! Combat: Mech Agent Ambush! strikes Rumble with its Tactical Fire Area attack! Combat: Mech Agent Ambush! strikes Buzzsaw with its Tactical Fire Area attack! Combat: Mech Agent Ambush! misses Blast Off with its Tactical Fire Area attack! Buzzsaw grins faintly as the armor plating closes around Silas. Well, isn't that just wonderful. The silly little fleshbag thinks armor will protect him from Buzzsaw? How delightfully insane. The condor checks his blades and engine over to make sure everything is working as intended- -and promptly gets blasted by an onslaught of hostile fire from the fleshling support. Well...there's more than one cat to skin, but the important one needs to go first. It's hurting Soundwave, after all. Buzzsaw checks his systems once more before diving in to start chipping away and exposing the more vital aspects of Scorponok's interior. He might not be a surgeon, or even in the medical field...but he knows where to go when precision is needed. That is for certain. Combat: Buzzsaw strikes Scorponok with his It's a little sting but it will get the job done. attack! Combat: You took 4 damage. Combat: Rumble sets his defense level to Aggressive. Soundwave falls to his knees, slumped forward before Scorponok. His vocalizer skips and crackles as he pulls himself up and back, scrambling away from Scorponok. Just then is when Rumble unleashes his earthquake. Soundwave slips for a moment, only managing to steady himself by using his built in flight abilities. He relights on the ground, somehow conveying the dismay at the scene falling apart around him. Yet still, his tapes persist. Strength merits strength, and Soundwave would not be deterred while they remained in the field of combat. He draws his concussion blaster, places his other hand under it, and opens fire at Scorponok. Combat: Soundwave strikes Scorponok with his Someone think of the Tapes! attack! -1 Combat: You took 6 damage. Combat: Soundwave's attack has strange and mysterious effects on Scorponok. Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Scorponok's Accuracy. (Blinded) Rumble is really angry, now -- and he's taking his aggression out on the closest thing to him, which would be the Mech Agents. He pulls his pylons back inside, and feels it would be much more satisfying just to pound these creeps into a pulp. So he starts punching one of the agents like a punching bag, in an attempt to knock him into the others so a nice little domino effect can happen. Maybe. It used to happen like that in the movies, anyway... Combat: Rumble strikes Mech Agent Ambush! with his Bedrock Shatter (Smash) attack! Airlift was spinning around towards Scorponok as Soundwave was freed from that grasp, his own plasma cannon coming up when the massive blast of the fusion cannon washes over his form. Like a cork from the bottle, he shoots across the room and slams against the wall, leaving a large dent in the structure as he does. "Nnnnnhhhh.." he groans out as he pushes himself away from the wall, kicking free and flying towards Soundwave. He lands near the unchrasimatic one himself and leans heavily on his scythe staff as he raises his plasma cannon. "This is going sideways..we need more backup..or a bigger cannon.." he grates out to Soundwave before firing upon whatever the gigantic fleshie infested mech is, "Draw it outside or something at least..not enough maneuverability in here.." Combat: Airlift sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Airlift strikes Scorponok with his here's a hint attack! -1 Combat: You took 11 damage. Combat: Airlift's attack has damaged your Strength! Blast Off confidently continues shooting the MECH agents. He's torn between feeling some small satisfaction at the way, when hit, some of them go "splat" in that odd way organics do- and also feeling that "splat" they make is kind of... gross. Well- there's a reason he just shoots them- from a distance. He'll let the medics clean up the mess this is causing later. The fleshlings fire back, but the fast and agile Combaticon is able to simply duck and dodge, using the doorway to help block some of the larger blasts... then reaching back around and firing at them again as Rumble creates a nice little "domino" effect for him to plink at. "You don't *seriously* think you're getting out of here alive, do you?" Combat: Blast Off strikes Mech Agent Ambush! with his Organics are gross. attack! Silas grunts, irritated, "This is a waste of my time. I don't have to fight ANY of you idiots!" Then he listens, frowns, and looks down. "Ngh!" That damn tape was still inside his chest with him! "You damn bird! Get out already!" And so, Silas opens up Scorponok's chest cavity again, reaches in with a huge claw, and attempts to pluck him out--and promptly throw him into Airlift's face! "Bothersome pest!" Alas, despite Scorponok's size and armor, the damage is starting to take a visible toll on him, and he begins to slowly stalk out of the room. "Pfah, you're all pathetic." Meanwhile, the MECH Agents continue to shoot up the room and everything in it, though the 'cons reap heavy casualties on them. You can almost hear the bowling pin noises as Rumble smacks one agent into his friends--well, or that could be the sound of agonized screams and breaking bones. And one MECH agent yells, "Yeah!? Well we got a better chance than y--" before Blast Off splats him. Combat: Scorponok strikes Buzzsaw with his Ruckus Area attack! Combat: Scorponok strikes Airlift with his Ruckus Area attack! Combat: Scorponok strikes Rumble with Mech Agent Ambush!'s Tactical Fire Area attack! -1 Combat: Scorponok strikes Blast Off with Mech Agent Ambush!'s Tactical Fire Area attack! -1 Combat: Scorponok strikes Soundwave with Mech Agent Ambush!'s Tactical Fire Area attack! -1 Buzzsaw gets flung rather bodily, but Silas has opened up a nice little weakness once more. One he intends to allow full exploitation of. Even as he's flying back to meet with Airlift's face, he takes a quick, high-res snapshot of that open chest cavity, complete with telemetry and other vital data before sending it straight to the one marksman that will make the most of it. << Blast Off, make it count. >> And...that's when he impacts. A nice, solid THWAK with whatever he ends up striking that leaves all those wonderful patch repairs done to him by Airlift earlier totally useless as he sprawls across the medbay floor, the weapons-harness housing his engines taking the worst of it as one of the engine housings cracks open. Combat: Buzzsaw analyzes Scorponok for weaknesses Blast Off can exploit. Soundwave barely acknowledges the MECH agents for the moment, Scorponok was going to be a HUGE security risk, especially if Silas was active in there. Buzzsaw was in need of repair, the situation needed some drastic damage control here, and Soundwave couldn't speak....or could he? Soundwave takes to the air, shifting, condensing into his second form, the mighty tape player. "DECEPTICONS, SCORPONOK IS LOST. BEGIN CAPTURE/PURGE OF MECH AGENTS. LASERBEAK AND VORTEX WILL INTERROGATE THEM." He draws on a few old data-files from Laserbeak's earlier notes. Hmmm, MECH agents sometimes have self-destruction features. This'd be tricky to capture them properly, but if anyone can do it, it's Soundwave. He continues his announcements, "LEAVE SILAS TO HIS DEVICES, HIS RUSE IS REVEALED." ....and I never liked that loser anyway, "Let's get somethin' straight, here," Rumble growls like some very unpleasant individual only found in the seediest of underworld bars, "You try to pull this 'takeover' crap, an' you're gettin' your aftplates handed to ya!" He pauses for a moment as he receives new orders and internalizes them, grabbing those MECH agents who are still alive but wounded on the ground, and rounding them up into piles. "No sudden moves, or I'll DUST ya!" The Global Pose Tracker marks that Rumble has 'skipped' his action for this round. Blast Off smirks as he makes short work of the insolent fleshling, but the fleshling's buddies take that opportunity to return fire before he can dodge back again, striking him. The Combaticon huffs and ducks back behind the doorway, just peering in again. He then goes back to work, firing at MECH agents- but he sees that Scorponok is starting to head his way- towards the door and escape! That's also when he receives some targeting data from Buzzsaw. <> His energon is starting to get a little low, but there should still be enough to hurt. The sniper aims carefully as "Scorponok" approaches, targeting a vital spot he can't neccessarily see right now, but knows is there thanks to the Cassette. Unfortunately, he can't back off and get some distance like he'd normally do- so he better make this count. But he's BLAST OFF, sharpshooter extraordinaire... so he's fully confident that he WILL. Combat: Blast Off sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Blast Off strikes Scorponok with his Not so Fast "Buddy" attack! Combat: You took 23 damage. Combat: Blast Off's attack has damaged your Accuracy! Combat: That attack has slightly corrupted your Agility systems! Airlift would have probably mouthed off some sort of defiance, but..well..it's rather hard to talk with your face full of Buzzsaw's aft. The impact is hard, and it sends him toppling backwards, slamming into a ruined medbay table and getting a nice gash to his right flank. "Gahh.." he growls out, picking Buzzsaw up and holding the bird as he tries to regain his orientation, standing to his feet. By the time he turns around, it's too late and he has only the view of Scorponok's back. There are just too many injured to fool with attempting a battle he knows he can't win, despite what his ego desires.. "This medbay is ruined..we must move to more suitable environs to effect repairs.." he says (grabbing the tape deck on the way perhaps), confident Rumble and Blast Off can 'mop up' as he starts trying to find an escape of his own to see to the wounded.. Combat: Airlift takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Silas continues to plod out of the medical bay, unconcerned, seemingly, as the other Decepticons struggle to keep themselves in one piece and while Blast Off lines him up for a shot. Of course, maybe he should have been more worried as Blast Off's shot pierces right through a weak point in his armor and right into the jury-rigged control system built into Scorponok! Silas squints as the monitors set up in his little chamber flicker, making it hard for him to see. "Pfah." No longer wanting to play with the Decepticons, clearly, Silas brings Scorponok's shield forward to activate its forcefield, which extends out from the shield to completely encase him, and he continues to stroll out as if nothing happened. And yet, Silas winces. Hm, what was that pain just now? Well, he'll have someone look at it later. As it turns out, though, Soundwave was right to fear the tendency of MECH agents to blow themselves up. As Rumble stacks them up on top of each other like sandbags, a few of them, perhaps because of their brainwashing or their extreme hatred of Transformers or both, pull out hand grenades. "FOR EARTH!" And kaboom! Yes, it is quite explosive and messy! Combat: Scorponok creates a forcefield shielding himself from damage. Combat: Scorponok strikes Blast Off with Mech Agent Ambush!'s Sacrificial Detonation Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Blast Off's Agility. (Crippled) Combat: Scorponok strikes himself with Mech Agent Ambush!'s Sacrificial Detonation Area attack! Combat: Scorponok's forcefield absorbs Scorponok's attack. Combat: You took 0 damage. Combat: Scorponok strikes Rumble with Mech Agent Ambush!'s Sacrificial Detonation Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Rumble's Agility. (Crippled) Combat: Scorponok strikes Mech Agent Ambush! with Mech Agent Ambush!'s Sacrificial Detonation Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Mech Agent Ambush!'s Agility. (Crippled) "AWwww, sonofa --" Rumble leaps *toward* the MECH agent suicide bombers at the last possible microsecond, putting him in a bad, bad place when the detonation happens. He goes flying across the room, landing upside-down against the back wall, with some of his innards hanging out like an unfortunate roadkill. This unfortunate roadkill doesn't just lay there and die quietly, however...he begins screaming all kinds of curses. He's so fed up with these invaders. "Frigging idiots!! Fraggit all, are any of 'em still alive??" Buzzsaw avoids...massive explosions? Well, good. That's for the best... He starts to test-fire his engines, finding one blown out, and just gets airborne on the single remaining. "I will see what I can do to follow, but I also require repairs. Discretion will be exercised, and I do not anticipate following for long." And, with that, he's off to try and, at the very least, scout out which way Silas is taking the big ugly bodysuit. Combat: Buzzsaw takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Yes, it turns out, some of the MECH troops aren't dead--some of them are merely unconscious! But if they weren't unconscious, man, they'd probably blow themselves up! Rumble limps back over to the remaining MECH agents, disarming the ones he's able to determine are still breathing as best he can. Blast Off 's shot hits, *of course*, but the MUCH larger mech continues stomping his way. It seemed to do damage- but it wasn't enough to kill Scorponok/'Silas', sadly. And with a forcefield coming up, Blast Off can't try to finish the job. He's forced to get out of the Headmaster's way, lest he get stepped on. The Combaticon is tired now, and seeing that Buzzsaw is headed after the huge mech, he turns to look back into the doorway of the medbay- just as bombs go off. He tries to duck- but part of the doorway itself is finally taken out, too- landing right on him! "Gah!" For now, he finds himself busy just trying to shove the heavy chunk of wall off him- not easy when you're actually one of the physically weaker Cybertronians. Firepower- heck yeah. Speed- oh yeah. Strength? ...Not so much. Combat: Blast Off takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Silas exits the medbay with Scorponok's body, wreathed in smoke from the sacrifices of his mind, which he hardly seems to notice. Several moments pass. Occasionally gunfire can be heard outside. Then, the power goes out. And then the lights come back on. Well, that's good. Oh, dear, is Trypticon shaking? Yes, it is. And that's the Transformation Alert, warning inhabitants to get to safe zones before they're crushed by Trypticon's moving parts. But wait, why is Trypticon transforming? Who authorized this?! Airlift surveys the carnage of the medbay, looking at Rumble disarming what's left of the humans and Blast Off getting blasted off again. Buzzsaw takes off to give chase, and Soundwave lays on the floor, looking like just another discarded piece of 80's refuse in a land fill. "What a mess.." he muses and then the entire place starts rocking. "Oh smeg.. Oh smeg oh smeg oh smeg.." he says as he stoops down and grabs Soundwave off of the floor with one hand, running towards the door. On the way two arms make a grab for Rumble as he calls out, "Rumble, leave them! Blast Off, we gotta move!" he calls out as he simply blasts the rubble with his plasma cannon. <'Earth'> Silas says, "Hello, Earth. News of my demise has been greatly exaggerated, as you can see. Now. Onto the important part. I have taken control of the being known as Scorponok, and not only that, I have deployed the ultimate weapon against the homeworld of Cybertron. It's the very same Subspace Disruptor that Scorponok tried to use so clumsily against the galaxy. Now it's on YOUR world, Cybertronians, ready to fire if I give the command! The only way to save your planet is if you surrender to me unconditionally. You have one week to decide. Oh, and if you're thinking of stopping me, good luck with that, because I also happen to have taken control of *Trypticon* as well. I became, how shall we say... a BRAINmaster for him." "...Wait, how's this happening??" Rumble is so frazzled and SO confused. He knows the protocols for disabling the transformation override were put into place just moments after this invasion began! So how was this even possible?? Rumble does comply, with one exception. Soundwave wanted him to save subjects for interrogation. If he leaves them ALL here, there won't be agents to interrogate. So before leaving, he picks up one of the remaining agents and carries him out on the way to the safe zone. That agent's name is Bob, by the way. Bob, Agent of MECH. Blast Off keeps pushing at the wall that fell on him, finding himself really wishing that annoying loudmouth Brawl was around for once. The shuttleformer's out of energon to shoot with- and out of luck, apparently- as TRYPTICON HIMSELF starts transforming?!? Oh slag this isn't good..... The Combaticon is actually starting to get worried now, pushing and clawing at the rubble- but remaining as stuck as ever. In fact, the moving and shifting of the giant Con city only helps flatten him a bit further. Is this it? He's going to get crushed to death by transformation of this Con city that's so much larger than any of them? How ironic, considering that he carries other Cybertronians inside of his cargo bay in shuttle mode. And then- the wall is shattered, and Blast Off finds himself free again. He looks up at- Airlift? Airlift just blew up the rubble trapping him? He blinks and stares a second. Slag it all, how's he going to live this down? No matter- there's no time to really think much. For now, he simply pushes himself up and proceeds to follow the others to a safe zone. "I do not know, Rumble- but we LIVE first, ask questions later." Combat: Blast Off takes extra time to steady himself. Pass There's static over the PA system, then finally: "Ahhhh, that's better," comes the voice of Silas over the PA system. "As I've already mentioned on general frequencies on Earth, I have taken command of this city. All Decepticons are to leave Trypticon at once. Or... don't, and be destroyed by the security countermeasures once I've brought them online, it's your choice." Oh, dear, are turrets beginning to lower from the ceiling. ? "That's really not good.." says Airlift as he watches the weapon systems come online. Exiting the medbay into the hallway he looks around at the general evacuation (read: rout) and starts calling out orders. "Anyone in condition to fly, get out the nearest hatch and get to a safe distance. If you aren't able to get out a hatch or need help, get to the space bridge now. Blast Off, can you transform to haul the wounded?" he calls back to the Combaticon as he stoops to grab one of the fallen but still functional seekers who had come to assist and gotten shot up by the MECH's. He follows his own advice, heading towards the space bridge at all possible speed since Rumble seems to be able to take care of himself still. "I'm takin' this guy to Darkmount," Rumble tells Airlift, and he whisks away with Bob. Rumble leaves to the Main Hallway to the west. Rumble has left. Blast Off keeps running with the others. He's still low on energon, but his agility is still quite high. He keeps his balance as the halls creak and tilt and various transformation seams shift all around them. He hufffs slightly as Silas' voice comes over the comms and the turrets are lowered. /Slag/ this isn't good. His optics flash an angry deep purple, then return to their normal violet-gray state. He then glances to Airlift as they run towards the space bridge. "Yes, I suppose." Great... injured mechs leaking energon all over his cargo bay. This day just keeps getting better. Airlift leaves to the Main Hallway to the west. Airlift has left. Blast Off has left. Combat: Your COMBAT flag has been cleared. Buzzsaw has left. Reports Message: 9/20 Posted Author Everything Everywhere is Screwed Apr 16 2014 Repugnus ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ It's GNN with Fred Barker and his guest, Colonel Waxman of the EDC! "Colonel," Barker says, "To recap the events of the past several hours, we have become aware that the MECH leader, Silas, has resurfaced despite being believed to be dead." The Colonel looks like he's about to say something, but Barker isn't done expositing. "It was Silas, as you know, who orchestrated the rise of Franklin Cross to power, conspired to subvert Earth's governments, made multiple attempts to destroy Cybertron, and manipulated the Coalition of the Brave into fighting the Cybertronians." Again the Colonel is about to say something, but Barker again cuts him off and the Colonel's mouth forms a thin line. "And now, Silas has publicly claimed that he is in control not only of the Decepticon Scorponok, but also the cityformer, Trypticon." As Barker explains this, a video is shown of Trypticon transforming in the Antarctic and looming high over the ice. "For the time being, Trypticon is standing immobile at his present location, seemingly awaiting the end of his one-week deadline, at the end of which he claims a 'Subspace Disruptor' will be used to plunge Cybertron into a pocket dimension, where there is naught but eternal night. Colonel, what kind of a threat assessment can you provide for Trypticon? What would it take to stop him?" The Colonel says nothing for a moment, as if fearing to be cut off again. Then: "We believe that Trypticon is capable of surviving a direct hit from a tactical nuclear weapon and still be combat-capable. In fact, the only thing that has proven consistently effective against Trypticon is the Autobots' own cityformer, Metroplex. If the Autobots surrender to Silas, then it would be incredibly difficult, if not impossible, to stop Trypticon by conventional means." Barker listens, blank-faced, then throws up his hands and walks out of frame. "That's it, we're done!" he can be heard saying off-camera as he leaves the studio. Colonel Waxman stares, flabbergasted, but too dignified to make a scene at what happened. Autobot Message: 3/153 Posted Author Silas' Subspace Disruptor Apr 16 2014 Fortress Maximus ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ <<< Autobot Spinny >>> Fortress Maximus appears on the screen, he is clearly seen standing in the center of the Decagon command center and apparently directing the personnels moving around frantically from station to station. Meanwhile the sound of a human's voice can be heard in the background. You might hear a mention of subspace disruptor and Trypticon. Fortress Maximus steps aside towards the screen once he realizes it's recording, the Headmaster commander reports in a grim tone, "Silas has resurfaced, and this time he has returned with grim prospects for us and our homeworld. I'm not sure how this happened, but Silas claims he managed to take control of Scorponok and smuggled a Subspace Disruptor onto Cybertron. To make the matters worst, Silas also claims to have taken control of Trypticon. We've been given a deadline of one week to surrender unconditionally to Silas." Maximus balls up his right fist with determination, "That's not going to happen. As of the present moment I have very little to work with, let alone formulate an appropriate response to handle the situation. We're going to need optics and receptors out and about to gather information on this threat. Location. How heavily guarded. Schematics of this device so Operations can start figuring out countermeasure solutions... if there is one. Military division will likely need information as well to come out with war strategies. Intelligence division, I'm requesting help from you mechs. We need your operatives' skills and expertise to give an idea what we're up against. Command can't act without intel. We're counting on you guys, we know you won't let us down." A 3D holographic image of Firebase 2 is projected behind Fortress Maximus, who takes a step back so the images can be clearly seen on the screen. He points to the base and the surrounding area around Nova Cronum, "In the mean time we will still need to keep an optic on Nova Cronum and contain the Decepticons there. Great work so far, Imager. Wraith, your initiative is well appreciated as well. We don't know if the Decepticons will use the chaos caused by Silas to further expand their reach, stay at the ready to ensure they don't. More orders will be pending after we've received preliminary intel on the matter, in the mean time, we're all to be on active alert. Maximus out." <<< Autobot Spinny >>> Decepticon Message: 2/59 Posted Author EMERGENCY UPDATE Apr 17 2014 Soundwave ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ A heavily encrypted post that requires redundant password overrides and the like, and locking out Scorponok and all *masters, MECH suspects and the like. Soundwave appears on screen, his vocalizer trashed. He tries to speak, but even with the two medi-cons behind him, it does no good. The transmission switches to a text feed. TRYPTICON HAS BEEN HIJACKED BY HUMAN MECH LEADER, SILAS, VIA SCORPONOK'S FORM. DEMANDS: LEADERSHIP OF DECEPTICONS. METHOD: HOLDING CYBERTRON HOSTAGE TIME LIMIT: ONE WEEK STABILITY: COMPLETELY INSANE. RE: 'ROCKS FALL' MASTERMINDED FRANKLIN CROSS ASSAULT ON CYBERTRON, NEARLY DESTROYED THE PLANET. ORDERS AS FOLLOWED: ALL UNITS TO RETURN TO CYBERTRON, AID IN SCOURING THE PLANET FOR SUBSPACE INDUCER. OPERATIONS: COMMENCE TRANCIEVER ADJUSTMENTS FOR PLANETARY SCANNING IMMEDIATELY. MILITARY: STANDBY FOR ASSAULT. INTELLIGENCE: LOCATE ALL MECH SYMPATHETICS AND REPORT THEM TO THE DJD. THIS CANNOT, WILL NOT HOLD. EVEN MORE ENCRYPTION. INTELLIGENCE: SCOUR PLASMA ENERGY CHAMBER FOR POSSIBILITIES. DOOMSDAY PLAN:SPOILSPORT TO BE PUT ON STANDBY.